A Sexy Secret
by Carlata Jones
Summary: Noire Fleur Dis Lee, or black Lilly or Lilly 4 short is the twin sister 2 Fleur Dis Lee. and sister in-law to Fancy Pants soon to be Married to Prince Blue Blood. and today Fancy shows her a sexy secret and some new friends to. Fancypants Fleur-dis-lee OC Discord Luna Prince Blueblood


**CHAPTER 1**

( this all takes place during season 9 of MLP:FIM. Right before Big Mac and Sugar Bell get married and have a colt of their own. Right before the last battle. And around the time before Celestia and Luna Step down as the rulers of Equestria. All characters are purely of my own imagination. And MLP:FIM belongs to Lura Faus and Hasbro and I own not one of them. Any characters with similar names as anyone else's characters is purely cquinsadentle and nothing more. And since this is a fan fic story and a porn one all characters are all furries or two legs and most everything i write will make it sound as if there in there true pony forms. This just makes it easier for me write and think. Thank you)

My name is Noir Fleur Dis Lee, or better known as Black Lilly. I am the identical twin sister to non other than the supermodel Fleur Dis Lee. we both come from a highly sophisticated family of unicorns who are rich and wealthy and the top of unicorn society hierarchy. Though me and my sister are identical twins i am thankful for one thing about us that most twins don't get to have in most life unless one truly knows them. And that's the way we look. Unlike my sister who has an alabaster white coat with a pink and soft pink mane and tail with 3 Fleur Dis Lee markings in purple and gold, the bigger of the three being gold why the two smaller ones are purple, with violet eyes to match and light purple eyeshadow, i'm just the opposite of her. I am a beautiful Night Black mare with a mane and tail in a soft pink base and darker pink highlights. Yes… I know what your thinking and i can tell you right now it's not the same so don't go there i am warning you here and now DON'T go there. And i have soft pink eyes with dark pink eyeshadow and my cutie mark is reversed to that of my sisters. The bigger of the three Fleur De Lis purple and the two smaller ones being gold. I am thankful for this one small insight of us but other then that we are all but pretty much the same her and i. And I couldn't ask for a better sister in all my life. Just like her i to am a supermodel myself. But more of the night life but i do do day wear as well or whatever is asked of me. And like my sister i have the most wonderful life ever. And the most wonderful husband/brother in law I could ever ask for. And at this moment Fancy and me are out and about picking some things up for Dissy.

Why i do say my dear are you sure about this? Fancy asks.

Hey your guess is as good as mine. she's YOUR wife you knocked up you know.

Well… yes i know… but even i am beginning to question myself now.

Oh come on Fancy you know this is one of my sister's fantasy after all and once more wont hurt before the foal is born.

But really? You sure she wants THIS?! Of all things?

I go and i look at the items we had picked up for dissy. It was very odd even for her but lately she has had some rather… Questionable tastes of late. And not just in food alone mind you but foal clothing to.

Yeah i know what you mean but she's had her heart set on these for some time now. And you know my sister loves cats more than I do.

In Fancy's hands was none other then the cutest little outfit one could ever see. Cute yes. A bit over the top. DEFINITELY. What it was was a full on little foal onesies catsuit.

I can't believe I let myself get talked into this mess. Fancy States.

I go and I giggled at him nudging him lightly. Oh come on Fancy you know your secretly enjoying this deep down. And don't say other wise i seen how you been these last few weeks making sure everything is ready. Not to say those adoring eyes you been giving my sister.

WHA?! Oh PLEASE my dear. I don't know what your talking about.

Really? Cause i am not the only one who's seen it you know. Even Princess Twilight and her friends have.

WHAAAT?! Fancy stands there in slight shock but composes himself right away looking sheepishly as he rubs a hand on the back of his head.

I guess it's that noticeable huh?

I'll say it is. And besides it's just ONE little kitty suite. I go and look at him in a cute kind of sad way as I spoke in a baby like tone.

Come on dont you want the itty bitty witty kitty suite? Its fooor dissssy.

Fancy laughs at this and smiles taking it from me. I will admit it is quite cute and your right it is just one little thing i guess i can indulge for my wife's sake. Even if she needs two of them.

Squeeing out i go and i add it to the cart smiling as we continue on down the aisle ways.

I say dear why we are here why don't we go make sure there isn't anything we are missing for your wedding? Or maybe look for something a little special for the honeymoon.

Fancy goes and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

FANCY!? I go and say mildly shock but i end up giggling anyway.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a SMALL look before the wedding. And i'm sure Prince would like that very much.

I do say though? How is it you ended up with such a daf and overly snobbish colt like HIM. why i know hes to be Celestia's nephew and all but STILL.

Oh TRUST me i am as surprised as you and everyone within canterlot all the way to sweet apple acres about it. Why even Rarity was just as surprised by it since she once had a thing for him and saw what he was like. But ever since that so called "PUNISHMENT" Tia put on him for that...ah…. DISASTER, if you remember.

Oh how could ANYONE forget THAT mess he done. We were nearly at WAR because of him. Thank GOD you were there to stop it before it even started. Fancy says.

Right. Well then you remember how she sent him to a life of "HARD LABOR" to down at sweet apple. I must say Aj wasn't too happy about it.

Yes that's right. I remember him telling everyone about it soon after he was back.

Well did you know it pretty much changed him from the stuck up snob he use to be?

WHAT?! Really?! I thought that was because of you.

Nope. it was because he finally had a pony put her hoof where the sun don't shine and put him in his place for once. And cause of it he's become the better pony now.

You know I do remember a few days after he returned he did help an old mare out of the mud right after she fell over and ended up dropping her bags all over the place. And helped her pick all her food that fell out as well. So many where in shock at this cause it was so not him. And what really surprised everypony was the fact that he even went out of his way and bought her new groceries as well since some of them ended up becoming unusable from getting mud all over them because of the taxi not stopping at all for her. Even went out of his way and bought a brand new cashmere shawl for her as well. Everyone was talking about it for days on how that was unlike him. And we all saw the change in him soon after that.

Right. Well after that I soon Saw Prince Blue Blood in a whole new light after that and i got to know him better soon after and he told me about his new friends from ponyville and well the rest is history.

I do say it is indeed history as you say my dear. Oh look we're here.

Fancy goes and stops and we look at the store. Fair Maidens.

So is this the one you were telling me about Fancy?

Yes it is. It's a brand new shop that just opened up and full of some very nice things. I brought Dissy here one day and let's say we been having all kinds of fun. He winks at me and I giggled.

Then let's go.

We walk in and take a look around there was so much to look at From lacy underwear. To stockings. And corsets. And silks and satins and so much more. Even had lingerie. In the back for the more wild ponies they had toys from whips to dildos and so much more. Just looking at all of them was turning me on in more ways than one. And cause of the fact i found out Prince has a dark erotic side to him and i knew if he was here and now. Well let's say the store would either thanking us for testing everything out and getting a first up close and personal feedback. Or end up banning us and suing us. Why I even knew that Fancy had a darker side to him i myself had personally experienced and let me tell you. I know why dissy loved him so much. From what i was told Fancy has quite a big friend down there and I got to test it out one day. And let me say he's quite good in bed. And if your wondering. YES this was why i was with Prince. He didn't mind really. Only problem he had was that he wasn't there to join in the threesome to make it a foursome. But he was away that week it happen and we promised we wouldn't let it happen again without him.

As we were walking around looking at toys and more I could feel myself getting wet and I was worried. I ended up staying extra close to fancy and he looks over to me wondering if i was ok.

Yeah i'm ok i guess. Just that… well… I go and I lean into him whispering and his eyes go big.

Oh..oh i see...oh dear. Then i guess we should take care of that then shouldn't we?

What?! Are you joking?! Right here and now? Your joking right?

Well we either take care of it or we leave now and let every stallion see your dripping mare hood? And I for one know for a fact Blue wouldn't like that. I know i wouldn't nor don't

Sighing and caving in i knew he was right. And i didnt want Fancy getting hurt on the way back home because of my stupidity. It was getting dark and we both knew that the not so nice residents of canterlot would be out soon. Sighing i go and I look around and I see a dressing room and taking one of the items off the shelves i go and trying to act innocent I head back there and to one of the bigger rooms. I go and I enter the room and closing the door behind me Fancy pretends to wait on me.

I go and I hang the item up and i turn around and look at myself in the mirror and I lift my tail up high and my skirt i was wearing and there staring back at me was my dripping wet virgin, believe it or not, yes me and fancy have done it but he always respected my wishes and he would use a strap on and breed me that way. He knew I wanted to wait till mine and Princess honeymoon to lose it.

Sighing I go and I kneel down and i take one of my hands and I go and I start to touch myself rubbing my already wet mare hood and I go and I gasp out trying to be quite as I played with myself trying to get off.

Out in the waiting room Fancy looks around at some items as the sales clerk comes up to him and starts talking with him.

So i there anything I can help you with sir? The gentle colt ask him.

Fancy looks back at him and there before him stood a Male unicorn of a soft gray white coat and with a black mane and tail with purple highlights in there. He had eyes of green and his cutie mark was that of cat-o-nine tails whip.

Oh I am sorry my dear boy. I don't mean to be a bother.

Oh no bother at all sir. No bother at all. Names names Castros Whip. but you can call me Cat most ponies do.

I see. Well Mr. Cat I'm Fancy Pants. and i am just waiting on my Mare friend to try on something.

Nodding he goes and he looks back to the dressing rooms. So that's your girl back there is it?

Well no, she's my sister in law really. We just stopped by to see if we could find something for her and her fiancé honeymoon in the next few months.

I see. I see. So it wouldn't have to do with anything of he being wet now would it?

Fancy goes and he backs up into a shelf in shock nearly knocking it down in the process but he manages to catch it with his magic and set it up straight once more and look around knowing they have been caught.

Castros sees this and chuckles to himself as he holds up a hand .

Don't worry there sir. This isn't the first time something like that has happened in my store. And it won't be the last either. Now i know all about you and your wife Fleur. Your both good customers here i been told. So i already knew all about you but thought I'd play it cool nonetheless .

I-i see. Well then. You know of our… ehm… antics do you?

Yes i do. Even tho i own this join i let my other half run it. But he had to step out for a bit so I am watching the store today. But he should be back soon. But now as for your sister in law. What are we to do about her?

Still feeling a bit uneasy at being found out Fancy goes and tells him anyway at what her life is like and how he was involved with it and more.

I see. I see. Well then I have just the thing. A new product that just came in and isn't out on the shelves yet. So why not go get her and bring her on to the back room and i'll show you both.

Nodding Fancy goes and he heads to my dressing room and knocks on the door.

Lilly my dear why don't you come out here for a moment.

Sighing and not being able to get off at all i go and lick what juices I had on my hoof and i open the door.

Lilly my Dear it seems we been had.

WHAT?! Are...are… we are in trouble?

No not at all. On the contrary, my dear just the other way around. Turns out the owner of the store knows of me and Dissy via his other half. And well he thinks he has something that could help. So to say that is the short of it.

Standing there a little in shock I look over and see the stallion and I blush a bright red making my cheeks turn pink.

Don't worry lil lady your quite alright as i told your brother in law here it isn't the first time this has happened here.

I-i-i see. Well..

I stand there in silence when we hear the bell above the door go off and in walks in another Unicorn stallion. This time one with a cole black coat and white mane and tail with silver highlights threw them. His eyes where a deep sapphire blue color and his cutie mark was that of a paddle and chains. He goes and walks in and smiles at all of us.

Hey honey im back. He says as he goes and kisses Castros.

Well welcome back Beaux.

Fancy, Fancy' sister in law. This is Beaux Solver. My other half.

We go and say hello and Beaux goes and looks right at me and nods.

Let me guess hun. Went in there to "try" something on only to "try and get off with little luck huh?

At that moment I wanted to die then and there but i nodded anyway. As he looks to Castros.

So you show them yet?

Was about to till you showed up love.

Then i will go close the shop up and we can show them together.

Nodding Cat goes and he tells us to follow him why Beux goes and close the shop up and was behind us shortly. After a moment Cat goes and opens the back door to another room and turns on the lights as me and Fancy stand there in aw.

You see me and Beaux here host some get togethers mind you. For adults and older teens only.

We have all kinds of toys and such back here for a well deserved party if you would. Cats states.

Yes and we also teach those who wish to know more about… well. Certain things mind you. Beaux says.

Like BDSM. I go and I say.

Yes that's 'd be surprised how many ponies have a darker side to them. Tho with the mating season coming around in a few months i am proud to say that we offer the best at what we do for a price of course.

Of course my good chap. And what of now? Fancy ask them as Beaux goes and comes over touching my flank ever so softly and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he does as he smiles at me as he goes lower and to my wet mare hood and touches it. And at this i gasp out in surprise as Cat goes and tells him to hold off a moment.

Not yet my Love. Miss. Lilly here, well she's still a virgin and wishes to stay that way till her honeymoon.

Oh i see. So only some foreplay for now huh? Well i guess i could do that for now. As he goes and keeps rubbing my mare hood a moment longer before he stops and removes his hand. And walks off to a few boxes. As Cat closes the door behind us.

So this is the new items we have been talking about we kept a few for ourselves for our get togethers but for tonight will test them out and free of charge. Think of it as a sort of pre-wedding gift if you would Miss. Lilly.

He winks at me and pulls out a strap on with the most bizarre dildo on it.

This here is called The Dragon.

The Dragon? Fancy asks.

Yes that's right. You see we just happen to have some…. How you say… SPECIAL contacts within the dragon realms and our one special client was willing enough to let us have a model of his cock. And well we sent it out and lo and behold.

I go and I look at it. And walking over i go and i touch it marveling at the shape and size of it.

And your sure this will help me?

Oh yes im 100% sure of it. And the reason I know this. Well let's say we had the honor to test out the real thing before he allowed us to make a mold to be sent out. Its double sided so if there are two maers needing fun. Well i think you know. He winks at me and I nod.

I see? I do dare say it is quite lovely. Why even i think Dissy would love to have a go at that after she foals. Fancy states as he goes and touches it to.

Why with all the ridges on it and the soft rubber spikes on it it would go and stimulate any mare to her peek causing her to orgasume in no time i would think.

Well that's the thing there Fancy. It seems like it but we have yet to try it out ourselves isn't that right dear? Cat goes and looks over to Beaux.

Oh you know it baby. You know my pussy been waiting to try one of these new toys out for some time now. And now that we got a willing mare and stallion to make it even more fun well i say lets dont wait another moment here.

Me and Fancy go and look at one another and back at Castros and Beaux a bit confused. Then Fancy asks what i was thinking.

I thought you where a male Beaux?

Oh but i am just well. I'm sort of a she male really. Or male she. Or i guess hermaphrodite is better i am not sure. I just go with whatever.

I am male threw and threw. And i do have a cock and all just at the same time i have a vergina as well to. And well. Let's put it like so. If Lilly here wasn't saving herself for the honeymoon id fuck her brains out to no ends. I can even cum off in her if i wanted to but sadly I don't have the balls most males do so i can't knock her up. But i can still cum nonetheless. But the other thing is i myself can get pregnant strangely enough. I know its weird and complex but it is as it is and i am what i am.

And you family is ok with this i ask him?

Sadly no. when I turned 13 they wanted to make it to where I could be female only but I told them that I didn't want that cause i liked me for me. And Cat here was always next to me since our start in middle school and well needless to say, my parents were not happy about it. My older sister and brother where tho. And when my parents found out i liked being what i was they disowned me and kicked me out of the house a few months later why i was 13 still. My older brother took me in and well. Let's say my parents were not happy about how both my brother and sister took my side and stood up for me. And when they heard how mom and dad disowned me for what I was well. Let's say one good turn deserves another. And they disowned them. And my kitty Cat here was with me every step of the way.

I'm sorry that happened to your Beaux. I go and say.

He shrugs it off as if it was nothing. Its fine what is done is done and nothing more to it. Now are we gonna sit around and talk or we gonna get to fucking cause i really could use it myself thank you. Besides looks like your brother in law and My kitty are already into it.

With that said and done he goes and he takes off his clothing he was wearing as Fancy and Cat to my surprise where already going at it. I stood there a moment feeling a bit awkward considering i never done it with another male BUT fancy or Prince and I was worried how prince would feel about this.

Before I could do or say anything I go and I gasp out, more in surprise then shock as I feel my tail being lifted up and a hand on my mare hood once more.

Now i did say i didn't want to wait around so if you wont do anything i will. Beaux states and with that and before I could say more he goes and he slowly presses his fingers into me and I all but buckle right there and moan out as i lean forward holding on to a chair near me with my ass in the air and my back hooves spread apart allowing Beaux to finger me. I try to hold my moans back but i couldn't. I go and I pant out like a dog in heat as he slowly fingers me right then and there going deeper each time. All the while hes licking my clit and any of my juices to. I start to buck a little as he fingers me wanting him to go harder. And all I could do was lay there and willingly let him. Oh darling you must of really needed this.

All I could do was pant and moan out as he kept at it and smiling he goes and removes his fingers from me and i look back at him as i see his now erected cock ready and his wet pussy to. He goes and he licks the juices off his hand and as i hear Fancy moaning out now from his own time with Cat.

Oh my dear boy please don't stop. That feels so good. Fancy states as he has a soft hold on Cats head trying to get him to suck deep on his cock. Cat stops for a moment smiling at him and he goes and says.

Oh your haven't seen nothing yet my good gentle colt.

Fancy looks at him as Cat gets up and to his surprise Cats stallion-hood is now erected and full and hard. And all i can do is stare at it as Cat goes and pushing Fancy down on his back on a plush sofa and he goes and he turns around and putting hi ass and cock in Fancy's face he forces Fancy to suck his cock and Fancy doesn't argue in the least bit. Cat starts to slowly buck as Fancy sucks him off and all this time as i was watching them Beaux goes and puts the new strap-on on and making sure that one end was in his pussy he goes and buckles it up making sure that it is on the underside of his raging cock. As I go and I walked over to Cat and Fancy i go and taking hold of Cats cock from Fancy's mouth i go and i start to play with it. Sucking on it and rubbing it down as Fancy is moaning and panting as Cat was massaging Fancy's tail hole and licking it and more. This caused Cat to moan out in pleasure. I keep at it as I go and I put my back end to Fancy's face and without a word he goes and starts to lick me and rub my clit. Beaux goes and stands there smiling at the sight of it all as he grabs a bottle of lube and I go and stop sucking for a moment to stop him.

If you don't mind I'm not ok with lube. I'm a bit allergic to some of the items in them.

Nodding he goes and sets it back down and comes over.

Then we will make sure to get some organic lube in for next time. Now let see if this Fancy boy here can get us both wet enough so i can fuck your brains out.

And with that he goes and comes behind me and he pushes both his cocks in between my pussy and Fancy's tongue and gets him to get us wet. And sure enough Fancy goes and does just that. It helped get the strap-on wet even with the help of my Juices. And soon enough Cat goes and stops me from sucking on him saying he wants to fill Fancy up here in a moment. And at the same time Fancy goes and softly pushes me off him as he holds onto Cats hips and starts bucking him hard rubbing agenst Cats tail hold trying to penetrate him as Cat reaches over and puts a cock ring on so as not to cum yet he holds onto Fancy as as he goes and sits on Fancy's cock and letting him enter his tail hole and Fancy ruts him like a Buck in heat. Why at the same time Beaux was eating me out making me all but wet and ready as he pushes my front end down and mounts me.

Are you ready dear because i am gonna mount you now and it could hurt. Nodding i go and I brace myself as i hold my ass still and my tail off to the side as I feel him rubbing against me getting as much juice as he can get and before I know it with a grunt he was inside me. I didn't have the heart to tell him I never had it up the ass and before I could fully cry out in both pain and pleasure he was in me why at the same time Fancy ended up cumming in Cat. Cat and him lay on one another panting as Cat gets off him and smiled at him.

Ok Fancy boy roll over and let me have that ass of yours. Nodding Fancy goes and rolls over and lifts his ass up in the air allowing Cat to have a good look at his tail hole. Cat rubs it a bit as Fancy moans out and this makes Cat smile.

I haven't done anything yet and here you are moaning like a bitch in heat. Makes me wonder what your wife done to you before she became pregnant.

Oh the stories I could tell you Old boy. Now shut up and stick in me already.

Fine but be warned I won't go in easy like. I like being a bit says.

Then give me your best Old Chap. and with that Cat mounts him taking off the cock ring he goes and he gets the Lube next to him looking at Fancy who nods his ok and Cat lubes up his cock and Fancys tail hole and before long he was inside of Fancy.

Me on the other hoof i was still getting used to have a cock up in my tail hole. It hurt but at the same time it felt good.

My oh my Miss Lilly. Your tail hole sure is tight. Like its never had a cock up in there before.

During this time of watching Cat and Fancy i had gotten used to having Beaux cock up my tail hole. And i was all but gone now in pure bliss. As I say in my bliss like state.

That's because I never had one up my tail hold Beaux. And oh my Celestia it feels sooooo good. I say panting as i start to buck my hips wanting more. As I remember that at the same time there new product was also in me and the sensation I was feeling from it was like a dream. It was the same size as a stallions cock but at the same time it was based off a dragon's cock and the ridges and spikes where driving me mad with pleasure. Taking this as a hint Beaux goes and he starts thrusting in and out of me and pretty much the same pace that Cat was doing to Fancy. Fancy was moaning and grunting clearly enjoying this. Why me, i was doing the same but I was lost in pure bliss with Beaux cock up my tail hole and the strap-on in my pussy i was in dream land. All this Beaux was feeling the same way with the other end up in him. After some time, maybe an hour or so later and in every position you can think of we were all ready to cum. Fancy for a second time that night. I was sucking on Fancy as he hand me held down as he kept fucking my throuat making me deep suck the while Cat was fucking Fancy fast and hard. And why Beaux was doing the same to me.

Beaux, Fancy i am about to cum. Cat tell them both.

As am i my friend. Fancy states. As he bucks harder forcing more of his cock go down my throat. As i moan around it.

I am about there and i think this lil filly is to. Just a bit more. Beaux cries out. And before long all three males cry out as they come. Cat into Fancy's ass. Beaux into my ass. And Fancy into my mouth. Shooting load after load of cum down my throat all buts forcing me to swallow it all but at the same time i ended up cuming as well. Making Fancy's cock come out of my mouth and spraying me and Beaux with his hot seed.

We lay there tired out and panting. Cat hold onto Fancy not letting him go yet till hes done cuming. And Beaux does the same with me as our pussy juices seep out of us covering the floor. After about 45 minutes later Cat goes and pulls out of Fancy and Fancy cries out in pleasure as Cat began to lick at his tail hole and cleaning him up. Fancy lays there moaning out as he is being cleaned. Beaux goes and he takes his cock out of my ass along with the toy and he smiles down at me as I go and I moan out. he removes the strap-on out of himself making a soft moaning like sound causing his pussy juices to overflow. Smilling and getting up on shaky legs i go and i push him down onto a round bed and I go and I put my ass and pussy in his face and taking the hit he starts to clean me off why i did the same. This causes him to end up crying out once more as he ends up cuming once more. Not as much as before but enough to make me a mess. Smiling i look over to Fancy and and see he's just as satisfied as well.

Well now I do think we took care of that little itch for you didnt we? Asks Beaux.

I'll say you did. Why i haven't been that fucked in a long time not even by Princess Blue Blood himself.

And i told you during all this we have done it with my wife and Lilly here. Fancy tell them. And Prince is not half bad in bed. But has a ways to go.

Yes you did say you have done that. Well how about we get you both cleaned up then. It just so happens we have showers here so everyone can clean up properly after our get togethers. Beaux states out.

Nodding we follow them to the shower and we all get cleaned up. And soon after me and Fancy go and start to head out. But before Cat could open the doors Beaux stops us.

Wait. Wait, Wait. don't forget theses. He goes and holding in his magic aura he hands us both a bag winking at us. Just a few little things to say thank you for helping test out our newest product.

I go and holding my bag with my Aura i look in side and my eyes go wide with shock and i look back at Beaux.

BEAUX SOLVER!?

Cat ends up busting up laughing at me saying his whole name. Why Beaux goes and makes a cute but dorky face at me winking.

Think of it as an early pre-wedding honeymoon gift hun.

Shutting the bag close and with a bright red blush across my face i go and nod why I peek in Fancy's bag saying.

Ooooh sissy gonna like that. But tell me. When where you gonna tell me you both knew Beaux and Cat hmm?

I go and I say with a sly smile on me.

Oh...ah … you figured that out did you? Fancy giggles.

Yep long time ago. I say winking. And i did over here Cat say that he heard of you and Dissy why i was in the dressing room trying to get off so i put two and two together. But i didn't think they knew you like THIS. Keeping all yours and Dissy dirty little secrets to yourself huh?

Fancy laughs to himself and nuzzles me. Not at all dear sister in law. Not at all. We were gonna tell you about this place soon after the wedding.

Mmm-hmm suuuuure you were.

We all laugh and say our goodbyes and before we left i gave Cat and Beaux an invitation to my wedding in a few months. And asked if they would like to hang out sometime. I could tell we were gonna become really good friends after a time. Me and Fancy head on back home with the baby things and new little secret bags from Fair Maidens.

We Stop at Fancy's and my sisters place first before I took a taxi home. Only to find that Prince was there already.

Well Hello my love. He goes and kisses me as he opens the door for us. Prince what are you doing here?

Came to stop on by to drop off those few packages for Dissy you forgot.

Stamping a hoof on the floor as one of the Maids takes our thing I huff out. I knew I was forgetting something this morning when i left. Thank you so much Prince.

Anything for you babe. So where have you and Fancy been all day.

Well that's quite the story of where we been let me tell you. Oh, I have a feeling I know where you been as he looks over and sees that the maid had accidentally dropped my bag from Fair Maidens and the contest spilled out. And blushing i start to stutter. As he goes and starts to sniff me and i turn a bright read once more.

If i didn't know any better i say you and Fancy boy here had a bit of fun in the back of Fair Maidens didn't you? He raises a brow and i look at him in surprise.

What?! How?! When did you?!

Honey i think your the only one out of the loop about that please. He winks at me.

APPARENTLY! I go and humph annoyed that i was caught red hoofed as i could hear my sisters giggling as she walks in.

Come on Prince we all know we were gonna keep it a secret from her till the honeymoon. So don't tease her now. Fleur walks in smiling at us all and she winked at me.

How was it? She ask whispering to me.

I look around making sure there was no maids around and i see there is not i squee out.

OH MY CELESTIA! My voice rang threw the house making one of the maids stop for a moment in what she was doing and shrugging it off goes back to work.

That good huh? Fleur askes?

YES! Beaux and Cat where AMAZING.

Fleur giggles as she goes and walks into the lounge room to sit down and put her hooves up. Fancy comes in to sit next to her as he places a hoof on her swollen belly. We even ended up trying out some new items the boys had. Even gave us a parting gift for the both of us.

A maid walks in with a Tray of tea and some sweets and sets everything down and hands us all a cup.

I see. Well i hope we get to try them out soon once the FOALS come.

I had just taken a sip of my tea when she said that and i ended up spitting it out all over the maid and dropping the tea cup at the same time but she catches it with her Arua in time glaring at me clearly annoyed.

Now Pepper don't be annoyed by that i told you she was gonna end up doing that when she found out.

Sighing the maid named Pepper goes and rolls her eyes and dries her face off.

Yes Mrs. Lis.

And with that she was off as me and Fancy look at her in shock.

Prince you knew about this?

I did. I went with Dissy to the Dr. since you insisted on taking Fancy with you shopping.

Well, that explains the reason behind the 2 onesies for the foal.

Can you believe it sis?! Twins! I'm having TWINS!

Oh i bet mama in papa are so happy i can't wait to tell them. Ma will end up having a HEART ATTACK when she finds out lol.

Well let's hope not. Mom told me she was a twin remember. And well she had us. And she said that Granny Moonstone was a twin to and so on and so forth. So it's kind of genetic really.

Huh i guess you're right. But now what you need to get two of everything now.

Don't worry I took care of it all and everything should be here in the morning. But for now, why don't we have dinner im starved.

Sitting there next to Prince i realized i was to and it was still early and me and Fancy didn't stop for lunch yet. Prince kisses my cheek bringing me back to reality and smiling I nod.

How about we head out for dinner if you think you're up for it Dissy? I know the dr said to stay off your hooves but i'm sure a nice dinner out wouldn't hurt?

Sure why not i think it would be nice to go out. And besides, I love the looks on ponies face when they see me. We all laugh and start getting ready why Prince Makes reservations for us at one of our fave restaurants.

HOURS LATER…

Me and Prince ended up taking a taxi back to the castle where he was staying. I had my own place but i wanted to stay with Prince tonight and I was already tired as is.

That night, despite how tired I was, me and Prince did a little fooling around and played with our new toys. After some time we had fallen asleep next to one another and with me in his arms. I was so happy and content that night. After about 2am i feel rustling next to me and i wake up groggy as i see Prince getting out of bed which is not like him.

Prince? That you? What are you doing up? Where are you going?

He smiles softly at me in the moonlight shining from out window and he goes and he presses me back down on the pillow covering me up and kissing my forehead.

No were dear. I just need to stretch my legs is all. So I'm going to take a little walk.

You sure your ok?

Nodding once more he kisses my forehead once more and he walks out of the room closing the door behind him as I fall back asleep.

Prince goes and walks around the halls for a bit. Just wandering around thinking and sighing. Sighing and thinking as he had something heavy on his mind that night. He soon finds himself in the hall of stained glass windows and looking at them for a brief moment he goes and takes the left corridor and off to a balcony. Once there he goes and places a hoof on the railing and looks up at the full moon sighing deeply and sadly.

At that moment as Prince looks away about to head back in a face appears on the moon and looks down at him.

Why the long face there Princy boy?

Prince looks back up at the moon and sees non other ther Discord. Sighing and giggling he looks away and start walking off. Discord goes and takes this as an invite to walk with him.

So you gonna tell me what's going on my friend?

To be honest Discord i wish i knew myself really. I kind of do know yet at the same time I don't and I don't know what to do about it.

I see now that is quite the pickle isn't it. Discord goes and ends up holding a pickle as he says this. But then makes it poof seeing it didn't help much. As he states.

This would happen to do with the fact your really a Gelding is it?

Prince goes and Stops in his hoof steps and looks up at Discord in shock.

How do you know about that?!

I am not the only one that knows. Tia and Luna do as well. Tho i guess they would know with them being your aunts and all. But needless to say they know. As well as twilight.

Really?

Prince states as he hangs his head lower than ever. He looks back up at Discord all but broken.

What am i to do then Discord? There is no way i can make Lilly happy. And give her the life she wants more than anything. Give her the family she truly wants. I'm sterile always have been. I'm a pathetic Gelding with no seed within me to give Lilly the foals she wants. And I yet to even TELL her. How CAN I tell her what I am. Tell her and everypony else.

If i were you nephew i would tell her soon. And not later. You wait to long it could end up badly.

Discord and Prince look back at the balcony and see Luna coming in.

Aunt Luna? Prince looks at her with tears in his eyes. She softens her expression knowing how troubled he is. Walking over to him she wraps her wings around him holding him close. Seeing this discord goes and snapping his claws he opens a portal and steps inside.

I'll leave this to you two for now and come back later.

Luna nods as he starts to leave, she says.

Discord do you mind putting the moon back like it was please. Before you go.

Discord goes and looks at it and smiles. What? I thought it'd be nice to have a refreshing pot of star tea don't you think?

The moon had been turned into a giant teapot with a tea up to mach and starshine tea coming out of it pouring out into the night sky.

Discord. Luna goes and states.

Ok fine fine. You never let me have any fun Lulu. with a snap of his fingers, he changes the moon back and leaves.

I am so glad I won't be putting up with him any more soon. Tho i do feel sorry for twilight tho. But at last what seems to be troubling you nephew?

Prince looks up at luna and signs wiping his eyes.

I yet to tell her the truth. And i don't know how i can. She is so happy with me and were happy together. And once she finds out the truth it won't be pretty.

I see. So you yet to tell Lilly you're a Gelding then. And can't bear her offspring she wishes.

Yes that's right and I don't know what to do.

Luna sighs and makes Prince look at her.

Nephew your going to have to tell her and tell her soon before the wedding in a few months. The longer you wait the harder it will be.

I know Discord told me that to. Just i don't know how to tell her. She means so much to me and I don't want to lose her. But I know if I don't tell her soon then I will lose her. Aunty what should i do?

I can not tell you what you should do. All I can tell you is to find the time to tell her in the next few days that your a Gelding and let her know that you can't give her the foals she truly wants. But that maybe you could adopt when the time comes?

She won't go for it. I tried to lead her down that path but she says she won't have anything to do with another mares foal. At least not till we had a few of our own. But now it will never happen. She has he heart set on having foals of our own.

Then you know what you must do. Tell her and tell her soon. But for now i am off. I sense a young foal in need of my assistance so i must go now. And know Prince we are here for you. Now off to bed with you.

Luna nuzzles him and she goes and takes flight to finish her duties of the night.

Sighing he heads back to his room and back to bed. As he gets comfy Lilly rolls over and snuggle up to him sighing happily and he holds her close and kisses the top of her head thinking to himself.

I'll tell her tomorrow and then prepare for the worst its best now i do it now or it will be too late in the end and ill lose her.

With that last thought in mind he goes and he soon falls asleep with Lilly in his arms.


End file.
